gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 168
Introduction Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura enter a town filled with leukocyte people to ask for the king's help. Instead, there are traitors abound and a savior arrives with the most unlikeliest appearance ever. Plot Going through the small intestine entrance lead Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura to an RPG style town filled with people dressed in white body suits. Before continuing, Gintoki and Kagura detour to a casino to gain enough money to buy better weapons and go to a church to save, like what many RPG players do. Shinpachi berates the two and demands that they continue on. Gintoki notes that the trio have no idea what to do and have no clue on whether or not the people in their surroundings are enemies or allies. They are reassured by Tama, who was able to create an avatar of herself using a part of her system still safe from the virus to be as their guide and help. She reveals that the body-suited figures were her security system called Leukocyte and she had reprogrammed them into viewing the Yorozuya as saviors from another world and to help them. Tama decides that there first order of business was to go to the Leukocyte King to ask for his aid, which reminded Shinpachi of the message they received from the injured leukocyte about the defeat of the army. The trio meet the king, who is obsessed with romance RPGs, to their annoyance. After telling him of the defeat, he refuses to flee his kingdom. He suspects (out loud) that the trio are the midget heroes from legend and offers them his best warriors to help since his army was heavily weakened. The Yorozuya look forward to their help... except these "best warriors" are revealed to be an old woman (the king's mother) and a dog (the prince's pet). The trio angrily berate the sleazy king for trying to use them to get rid of the two. The king desperately reveals (lies) that the old woman and the dog were cursed by the virus and need the Poof Mirror to return to their original forms. Tama easily has the mirror, thanks to being in her own body, as she knew that the Tapir were skilled at mimicry. She uses it to reveal that the King was already corrupted by the Tapir, therefore the entire Leukocyte Kingdom had already fallen, wearing black bodysuits instead of white! Shinpachi, Kagura, Gintoki and Tama are immediately surrounded by the black suits. Tama reveals that the toothpicks created by Gengai can kill the Tapir by overloading them with data until they explode. The trio fight them off before retreating but the corrupted King attacks them. He is suddenly bitten by the dog and Tama shines the mirror at it, showing that the dog was actually a person. In an explosion that destroys the rest of the Tapirs in the palace, this person is revealed to be the true Leukocyte King... and to the surprise of the Yorozuya, looks exactly like Gintoki! The quintet hides in an alley while the Tapir search for them. With the Yorozuya watching on (Gintoki staring closely at him), the Leukocyte King tells Tama to flee but she refuses; she decided that she wants to fight back against the virus. She also knew that the King will try to fight it alone when he had no chance against it; it was why she changed him into a dog, so when the time comes, he can help them. Suddenly, the king attacks Gintoki for annoyingly hovering around him and Tama; Gintoki returns the favor, annoyed that the humanoid antivirus program wears an idiotic costume with his face. While the doppelgangers argue, Shinpachi asks Tama why the program looks like Gintoki. She answers that her systems may be influenced by her memories, thoughts and other data. As such, since the Leukocyte program is in charge of fighting viruses, it has taken the form of the strongest person she knew, Gintoki. Thus, two of the strongest people have been assembled, and the men stop arguing at the exclamation. Understanding where he originated, the King belittles Gintoki of being too weak to protect Tama; he alone is the only one capable of saving her. In an epilogue, a Tapir general tells his boss, the Archfiend Tapir, that the last two kingdoms has fallen. Now there is nothing that can stop the Tapir's takeover of the robot. That is until a soldier tells the general some worrying news, the Tapir general in the Leukocyte Kingdom was destroyed by a party consisting of a man dressed in Dragon Quest garb, three human creatures with toothpicks, and a pixel robot. Horrified, the general commands that all forces abandon the captured kingdoms and congregate to the Archfiend's lair to defend it. Both he and his boss understood that the Leukocyte King and the midget heroes of legend are heading their way. And indeed, the five stand at a cliff overlooking the Archfiend's Lair. Characters * Kagura * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Tama * Leukocyte King (debut) Trivia Category:Episodes